three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Outlaws Is Coming
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1,000,000 }} The Outlaws Is Coming (stylized as The Outlaws IS Coming!) is the sixth and final theatrical feature film starring The Three Stooges after their 1959 resurgence in popularity. By this time, the trio consisted of Moe Howard, Larry Fine, and Joe DeRita (dubbed "Curly Joe"). Like its predecessor, The Three Stooges Go Around the World in a Daze, the film was co-written, produced and directed by Moe's son-in-law, Norman Maurer. The supporting cast features Adam West, Nancy Kovack, and Emil Sitka, the latter in three roles. Plot In 1871, Rance Roden (Don Lamond) plans to kill off all the buffalo and thus cause the Indians to riot. After they destroy the U.S. Cavalry (his real enemy), Rance and his gang will take over the West. Meanwhile, a Boston magazine gets wind of the buffalo slaughter and sends editor Kenneth Cabot (Adam West) and his associates (Moe, Larry and Curly Joe) to Casper, Wyoming to investigate. Once there, Ken's shooting skills (secretly aided by sharp shooter Annie Oakley (Nancy Kovack) earn him the job of town sheriff. Rance has his band of bad guys called in to have the lawmen wiped out, but the Stooges sneak into the gang's hideout while the gang is asleep and glue their firearms to their holsters. When Ken confronts the bad guys, the bad guys decide that a life of justice is better than crime. Meanwhile, Rance and Trigger attempt to sell firearms to the Indians, including an armored wagon containing a Gatling Gun and cannon in a turret, but the Stooges foil this plan by snapping a picture of them making the sale. Production notes Upon release of The Outlaws IS Coming, a number of English teachers expressed displeasure over the movie's grammatically incorrect title.Pyatte, Steve (2005). [http://www.harlowhickenlooper.com/about.html Harlow Hickenlooper: Introducing Hal Fryar] . Retrieved on 29 December 2009. The title itself was a satire of Alfred Hitchcock's 1963 film The Birds, which featured the tagline "The Birds is Coming".p.83 Kapsis, Robert E. Hitchcock: The Making of a Reputation University of Chicago Press The film satirises many 1960's fads, films and television commercials as well as the Western. In a nod to television's key role in the resurgence of the Stooges' popularity, the outlaw characters featured in the film were played by local TV hosts from across the U.S. whose shows featured the trio's old Columbia shorts. On A&E's Biography, Adam West spoke about his involvement with the film and with the Stooges: The Stooges Post-Production Following The Outlaws IS Coming, the team made no more theatrical film appearances. They did voice the animated cartoon series The New Three Stooges and star on-screen in live-action sequences for the series. This was followed by an appearance in the promotional short Star Spangled Salesman (as part of an all-star cast). Lastly, they made Kook's Tour, a television pilot that was disrupted when Larry Fine suffered a stroke during production and was later released to the film collectors home-market. Primary cast *Moe Howard - Moe *Larry Fine - Larry *Joe DeRita - Curly-Joe *Adam West - Kenneth Cabot *Nancy Kovack - Annie Oakley *Mort Mills - Trigger Mortis *Don Lamond - Rance Roden *Rex Holman - Sunstroke Kid *Emil Sitka - Mr. Abernathy/Medicine man/Cavalry colonel *Henry Gibson - Charlie Horse *Murray Alper - Chief Crazy Horse *Tiny Brauer - Bartender The Outlaws *Joe Bolton - Rob Dalton *Bill Camfield - Wyatt Earp *Hal Fryar - Johnny Ringo *Johnny Ginger - Billy the Kid *Wayne Mack - Jesse James *Ed T. McDonnell - Bat Masterson *Bruce Sedley - Cole Younger *Paul Shannon - Wild Bill Hickok *Sally Starr - Belle Starr See also *List of American films of 1965 References External links * * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/235 The Outlaws IS Coming! at threestooges.net] Category:1965 films Category:Western (genre) comedy films Category:Films set in 1871 Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Films scored by Paul Dunlap Category:Cultural depictions of Annie Oakley Category:Cultural depictions of Crazy Horse Category:Cultural depictions of Wyatt Earp Category:Cultural depictions of Billy the Kid Category:Cultural depictions of Jesse James Category:Cultural depictions of Belle Starr